AG142: Hail to the Chef!
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =Pokémon Counting Song |songs =Unbeatable |b1 =Knowledgesymbol.png |guest =Rhoda, Rhonda |machars =Ash Ketchum, May, Brock, Max |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Rhoda, Rhonda |local =Saffron City, restaurants |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Chimecho, May's Combusken, May's Munchlax, Brock's Mudkip, Rhonda's Mr. Mime, Rhoda's Sneasel |major = }} is the 50th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis As the gang walks to Saffron City, May remembers that she cannot allow Drew to humiliate her all the time. Munchlax comes out, smells something and goes away, so May needs to get it. Team Rocket wander as well, with nothing to eat, but they see a restaurant. As they run towards it, Jessie tells them they have no money left. Like a miracle, the woman inside tells them the restaurant is new and all food is free of charge. Munchlax came to a restaurant as well, so May enters, as she is hungry as well. They spot a woman, similar to one Team Rocket encountered, but in different clothes and with a Mr. Mime. The woman tells them Mr. Mime cooks and makes a show as well. Brock flirts with the woman (whose name is Rhonda). The woman with Team Rocket tells them that they might be on their way to Saffron City, where the Pokémon Contest will be held, as she sees Meowth. Meowth tells her he does not belong to anyone, scaring her as he can talk. Jessie tells her she just heard their stomachs, so fancies herself a top-Coordinator. The woman goes to get the menu. Team Rocket spots the Sneasel, who will be the cook. Meowth hears that Sneasel taunts and humiliates him. Jessie thinks they could get it on their team, scaring Meowth. The woman condemns Sneasel, who apologizes right away, but the woman promises the food will be good when Sneasel cooks it. Meowth does not believe this until he tastes it, so Sneasel insults him. James stops Meowth and Jessie orders everything a bit from the menu. The gang is about to see Mr. Mime's show. The curtain turns and Mr. Mime begins its show. It uses Psychic, preparing the food. Rhonda believes that artistic style is just as important as taste. Team Rocket receives burgers. Though hesitant, the food tastes great, except for Meowth's burger. They receive some meat balls, but as the burger, Meowth's meat balls taste terrible. He takes Jessie's meat ball and it tastes wonderful, so Meowth is angry Sneasel put this one on him. The gang is also having lunch, being amazed by its style, but when they taste it, they are knocked out of their chairs. Rhonda blames herself for this trouble, but soon, Meowth has been pounded and crashes through the wall - Sneasel has a fight with Meowth. The woman from the other restaurant comes and introduces herself as Rhoda, Rhonda's twin. Team Rocket comes, so they see the gang. Rhoda tells Rhonda she made the food by its appearance, not its taste, reminding that her father taught that only taste matters. Rhonda tells her she just gives away food, not caring for appearance. Rhoda is angry and tells tomorrow they will decide what prevails - the winner gets the whole restaurant. Rhoda tells her they will have a contest, so Rhoda tells her they will make a performance - style and appearance matters as well. Meowth, Ash, May and Max volunteer to be the judges (though Meowth wants to crush Sneasel). At that night, Rhoda wants Jessie and James to train Sneasel to make food look better. Rhoda tells them she chose Jessie, as she is a top-Coordinator, so she accepts to train it (and explains to James it is a plan to catch Mr. Mine, Sneasel and Pikachu). Rhoda wants Brock to teach Mr. Mime to prepare more delicious food. She tells the gang she should be with Rhoda, but they argue all the time, as Rhoda treats her as an amateur. Brock decides to give it a try, to make Rhoda and Rhonda forgive each other. Brock trains Mr. Mime. It uses Psychic to get the spices, though Brock tells it needs a perfect combination of spices for a better taste. Brock tastes Mr. Mime's food, and it is much better. Jessie trains the Sneasel - it uses Fury Swipes to make a beautiful ice sculpture of itself, but a very tiny one. Jessie dresses Sneasel for making it look better. Team Rocket falls asleep and Sneasel begins to cut the food much better. Mr. Mime makes a pizza and Brock sees it working on it. The next day, Brock announces that the presentation, flavor and performance will decide the victor. The cooking begins - Meowth wants Mr. Mime to win, but Brock tells him it needs to be neutral. Mr. Mime has a good performance when it cuts food and cooks it. Sneasel seems to do the similar, cutting food at an amazing speed. Mr. Mime uses Psychic and thinks what Brock said, so instead uses its hands to determine the flavor. Sneasel also makes the food, having learned artistic ways from Jessie. Suddenly, Mr. Mime, Sneasel and Pikachu are taken by Team Rocket. They begin to recite their motto, but Meowth tells them they might want to replace him, but continues his line. Rhoda recognizes her to be a criminal, angering Brock and Rhonda. Team Rocket go out on the balloon, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the cage is electric-proof. May sends Combusken, using Fire Spin on the balloon. Brock sends Mudkip, who uses Water Gun. The attacks almost reach Team Rocket, but are cancelled. Mr. Mime uses Trick, swapping the spoon he has with the key Jessie waves around. Mr. Mime uses Psychic, opening the cage using the key. Team Rocket charges, but the Pokémon attack them and go out of the balloon, but before that, Sneasel cuts the balloon, blasting Team Rocket off, and so they depart. Rhoda thanks Rhonda and decides to give the restaurant to her. Rhonda feels a bit sad, so she hires her sister and Sneasel. Later, the gang is offered the food Sneasel and Mr. Mime made. It looks good, tastes good and is good. After the lunch, the gang goes out to go to Saffron City. Quotes :"Wait! Don't tell me the cook is a Sneasel!" - James :"Big deal." - Meowth :"It has a skill, Meowth, something you should get one of these days." - Jessie :"Us intellectual types are more thinkers dan doers." - Meowth :"Then think about being useful!" - Jessie :"Dat's a thought." - Meowth Trivia Featured Pokémon: Dustox, Swellow, Masquerain Mistakes Before Mr. Mime had its show, there were some dishes on Ash and co.'s table, but later, it disappeared. Gallery Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane